


Party Food

by PeppermintAlice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, chubby!armin, fat!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintAlice/pseuds/PeppermintAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gets dragged to Jean's birthday party where he meets Marco. They hide out and Armin enjoys the party snacks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bringobaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/gifts).



Well, it all started when they met at Jean’s birthday party.

 

It took a lot of convincing but somehow Eren had scored an invite to this big birthday bash – later on only find out that this Jean guy had a crush on Eren’s sister Mikasa so both of his best friends were going so Armin could only agree and go. But as far as Armin goes he hated parties and any crammed infested areas that involved lots of people.

 

It wasn’t that Armin deep down didn’t want to go and have a good time with his friends it was just he was naturally just a very shy person. Ok, so he was more afraid, well, you see Armin had put on a lot of weight through high school. Like a lot. Teasing and bullying wasn’t uncommon and as much as Armin didn’t mind his soft curves and jiggling body not everyone was accepting.

 

With a sigh Armin turned from side to side in the mirror gently pressing down the creases in his light pink button down top. Ok so maybe he went far over being considered just chubby but a small smirk appeared over his face anyways as he noticed how tight and constricting the pair of light blue jeans were across his rounded muffin top he was sporting. How the hell did he ever get these up over his thighs?

 

Oh god, Armin bit his lip and felt maybe just a little turned on by how it looked. The buttons on the top puckered slightly and he knew it was much too small but he just loved this shirt. Mostly since it inched up with every step and he had to keep adjusting it.

 

Eren told him to be more confident and he was going to do just that!

 

Slowly he combed through a few knots in his soft blonde chin length hair and grabbed for a jacket that he very much assumed wouldn’t fit either.

 

Armin knew he put on weight fast. So he never always got a chance to restock his wardrobe he tried to get as much use out of his clothes as he could. Yet his secret and most enjoyable part was when he would burst out of them. The feeling just sent such a thrill through his jiggling frame as the pressure would release from his middle causing his stomach to spill out.

 

Although it never happened in public and Armin wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or disappointed in some way and admittedly it was a little bit of kink for Armin enjoy that little bit of embarrassment. But he knew the teasing and bullying would make him feel shameful.

 

A soft knock on the doorway pulled the blonde out of his thoughts and he called out softly, “Come in.”

 

“Hey,” It was Mikasa, her dark flowing hair was smooth and her outfit was nice without being slutty, “Are you ready?”

 

“U-uhm… just about…” Armin mumbled timidly, “I think so…”

 

Mikasa held her usual expression but a small smile was seen appear on her lips, “You look nice,” She squinted her eyes a little, “But just one more thing.”

 

Armin watched her leave and waited for a brief moment for her return. She ushered him to sit down on the bed and she leaned towards him slightly.

 

“W-what are you…?” Armin pretested but then he seen as she held a mascara stick towards him.

 

“You have light lashes, it’ll accent them slightly,” She brushed over them slightly and Armin bit his lip nervously as she did. She backed away a little, “Cute.” She added in a soft voice.

 

“T-thank you,” Armin jumped as he heard Eren outside assuming he was slamming his fist against the car horn impatiently.

 

“Come,” Mikasa grabbed Armin’s hand, “Don’t be nervous, nothing will happen with us there ok?”

 

“O-ok…”

 

Armin let out a relaxed sigh. There’s no backing out now.  Well, Eren kind of bargained with him. ‘If you go to this party I’ll take you out for a gelato.’ Armin couldn’t say no to that, oh no.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was already crowded when they arrived. Music thrummed, the chatter of the guests were loud and prominent as well. Armin was surprised that nobody had made a noise complaint. Oh well, he didn’t really care. He followed behind his friends as they walked in. The door was wide open yet that was probably because it was so hot and stuffy inside from all the people.

 

Eren and Mikasa tugged their jackets off and Armin just awkwardly copied them trying not to be too awkward.

 

“Oh, Mikasa, you came…” Armin watched as a tall guy approached them his hair was a sandy blonde color it was shaven and darker underneath and he held this almost drunken aura, “But why did you bring your shitty brother?”

 

Mikasa just brushed past him flipping her hair to the side, yeah she just brushed him off, and she quickly went in through the crowds.

 

Eren just sneared and stuck his tongue out in irritation as he followed his sister inside.

 

“Oh fuck you!” Jean remarked sloshing the contents in his glass as he threw up his hands in annoyance.

 

Armin just stood still. It was like his feet didn’t want to move. This so wasn’t a good time to be chickening out. Maybe it wasn’t too late to retreat back to the car and hide. Then he let out a small yelp as Jean’s gaze fixated his way.

 

“Ehh?” Jean raised an eyebrow, “Did I invite you?”

 

“I-I…” Armin stammered his voice lost in his throat.

 

Jean scratched as his chin and squinted his eyes, “I don’t think I’d invite a fatty like you, would I?” Jean seemed too much in a drunken state to probably realize anything anyways, “You prolly just came to eat all the fucking party snacks.”

 

Armin held his tongue and knew by experience not to instigate an argument, “I came here with Mikasa.”

 

“Whaaaat?” Jean looked surprised, “You’re kidding right? Mikasa wouldn’t befriend some fat ass like you. She’s a goddess. The perfect goddess.”

 

Armin was about to object but was interrupted when a guy with short dark hair approached them, “Jean, you should go back to the party Connie’s looking for you said something about a drinking game.”

 

Jean shrugged a little and staggered back into towards where everyone else was gathered. Armin shot back a little when the taller boy smiled brightly at him, to Armin it was like an angel in disguise saving him from unnecessary torment.

 

He held out his hand and held the same smile, “My name is Marco and you’re…?”

 

Armin shook the hand shyly, “Um…A-Armin. My name is Armin.”

 

Marco sighed, “Was Jean giving you a hard time?”

 

“I-It’s fine!” Armin waved his hands trying to dismiss the subject, “S-so it’s his birthday y-yeah?”

 

Marco nodded, “You’re friends with Mikasa right?”

 

“Yeah… she kind of made me come,” A sigh, “I’m not really a party person.”

 

Marco frowned noticing the discomfort Armin held, “Ignore Jean… whatever he said to you. Ok? He’s not in his right mind right now.”

 

Armin sighed, “It’s fine… I’m used to it.”

 

“Ah, sorry just… you still seem to be a little sad. A frown doesn’t suit you.”

 

Armin felt his face heat up, “W-what?”

 

Marco too was blushing ever so slightly and he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, s-so thirsty? Hungry? I was just about to grab a drink. I think Historia was mixing up some drinks there might be  a few glasses left.”

 

“Oh… s-sure,” Armin felt Marco take his hand and tug him along and he was grateful that his feet decided to work for him now.

 

“Everyone’s probably playing the party games right now. You don’t like crowds do you?”

 

“N-not really…”

 

“Eh, I don’t much either… but Jean’s my best friend and it’s my duty to be his right hand man at his big birthday bash.”

 

“He’s your best friend?” Armin scrunched his nose in disgust.

 

Marco laughed, oh how Armin’s heart fluttered, the laugh was heavenly, “He’s really not a bad guy once you get to know him.”

 

With a sigh Armin took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Slowly his eyes gazed over the various bowls and plates of snacks scattered across the table and he held back the glob of drool that wanted to escape his lips.

 

Marco turned back from grabbing the drinks and laughed again, “Help yourself. We don’t have any more chips left. I think Sasha stashed them all.”

 

Armin graciously took the drink and sipped on it slowly, “That’s fine. I like sweet things more…” With his free hand he nabbed a brownie and took a large bite.

 

“Good yeah?” Marco took a sat next to him and observed the platter before them, “Jean’s mom is a really good cook. She made all of this. She dotes and babies Jean way too much sometimes.”

 

“Mmm…” Armin moaned from the rich flavor, “Ok, I officially do not regret coming to this party now.”

 

Marco pushed a few things closer so Armin could reach, “Everyone else is so busy with drinking and dancing that the food got neglected so at least it won’t go to waste.”

 

“Oh I definitely will not let this go to waste,” Armin was now stuffing himself with a third brownie and was instinctively rubbing his large stomach gently. Armin adored how his belly would jiggle with just the smallest touch. It sent a chill down his spine as he felt how soft each roll of fat was but after he polished off two more drinks and the entire plate of brownies he remembered that he wasn’t exactly alone. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he gazed up slowly hoping he just didn’t disgust his hopeful new friend, “S-sorry…”

 

Marco shook his head and still smiled, “N-no, no… don’t stop because of me. I’ll get us another drink.”

 

“I’m so going to get drunk and I don’t even care,” Armin laughed, “Y-you’re really nice Marco.”

 

With a blush on his cheeks Marco shrugged, “I get that a lot.” He fidgeted slightly on his chair when he returned and stared down at his drink, “I think you’re really nice too Armin.”

 

Armin smiled a little and gazed over the various snacks again and pulled a plate of cookies closer, “So…um… won’t Jean be wondering where you are?”

 

Marco shrugged, “Probably… but I uh… I admit I found someone more interesting to be around.”

 

The alcohol may have been helping them both loosen up a bit and become more relax. Armin smirked a little and polished off three of the cookies, “What? Watching me eat?”  He asked while shoving another one into his mouth.

 

“A-ah, well, you caught my eye when you walked in,” Marco admitted with as he swirled the liquid around in his cup, “To be honest, I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

 

Armin felt a hand creep up under his shirt and started to fondle the flesh there. Normally he would get flustered and back away but Marco seemed honest and sure of his words even though being a little buzzed, “Really, hm? You’re a closet chubby chaser then hm?”

 

“Apparently not closeted anymore,” Marco tugged his chair closer to get not only a better view at the full figure but so he could further mesh his fingers in between the soft fat, “Keep eating…” He encouraged.

 

Armin returned to the food without another word and before either of them knew it he had polished off the plate of cookies, a bowl of chocolate pretzels and a batch of homemade sugar donuts. Armin groaned at the swollen stomach and leaned back in the chair, “Ok, I wish I could bake like this.”

 

Marco eagerly grabbed a few slices of pizza and held it out towards the blonde who looked at it indecisively, “Still hungry?”

 

Armin sighed, grabbed it and put it down in front of himself, “I can’t say no to pizza.”

 

As the night went on Armin continued to stuff himself and Marco watched in amazement at how much Armin could actually pack away in one sitting. No wonder he was so big. Armin held a hand to his mouth trying to cover up the loud burp that followed with a small ‘excuse me’ tagged with it. The buttons on his shirt were now straining and Armin knew they wouldn’t hold much longer. Slowly he shifted on the chair which did indeed cause enough pressure for at least two of them to ping off into the room somewhere.

 

Oh god.

 

Marco wide eyed stared in amazement at the exposed rolls of fat in front of him. Feeling himself get more and more turned on. Armin held a smile that almost seemed proud as he rubbed the exposed skin eagerly.

 

But still that didn’t stop the blonde from attempting to eat at least two slices of double chocolate cake, “This food is unreal, y’know.” Armin licked the chocolate from his fingers, “It’s hard to stop. But I dunno if I can eat anymore.” The last bite of cake still went into his mouth with ease.

 

“I can always pack up some food and put it aside for you for later,” Marco reached in with a little hesitance before he rubbed the large full stomach. But then when Armin moaned with pleasure from the contact it just sent him over the edge. Armin was officially the most amazing person he met. To Marco he was perfect. He had to ask Armin out, or get his number. SOMETHING.

 

Armin was breathing a little heavier from being so full. The pants right now were so tight that he knew they would rip. They were very tight when he left and right now they were almost painful to wear. Maybe if he could just stuff himself a little more…

 

“Something wrong?” Marco questioned with concern.

 

“Hm?” Armin blinked, “Oh no, just…” Then it happened. The thighs of the jeans ripped apart in various places and the button pinged off across the room. Armin let out the most pleasurable moan as his belly plopped down to his lap, a little red where the tight waste band constricted it, “Finally…” Armin muttered rubbing the slightly sore skin.

 

Marco froze he had never felt turned on by such a situation and he couldn’t help but stare at the magnificence in front of him, “Shit…” He muttered staring in amazement, “Ok, can I…well, I want to ask if you’ll consider going out with me… o-or maybe I can get your number?”

 

Those words pulled Armin out of his daze and he stared dumbfounded at the question, “W-what?”

 

“Well I-…” Marco stared but Armin stopped him.

 

“No-well… I heard what you said but… a…are you messing with me…?” Armin’s cheeks flushed, “I-I mean you must be totally disgusted right now… watching me pig out like this. I-I mean I just ruined my clothes.”

 

“N-no… I’m not! You’re… you’re incredible, I mean, gorgeous even…” Marco stammered as he continued to stare at the sight before him, “I just wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.”

 

“You’re serious…” Armin muttered, “I…I’ve never been asked out before…”

 

“Well, I’m asking you right now. So will you?” Marco pressed on hoping to convince Armin.

 

Armin mulled the thought over. Marco seemed legitimate with his words and he seemed to be trustworthy, “Alright… let me see your phone. I’ll put my number in it.”

 

Marco did so and watched the blonde type in his number slowly then handed it back. He glanced down at it and back at Armin who gave a smile, “You look unsure, I promise I’m not a jerk like some people are. I’m not like that.”

 

“I-I didn’t say you were… I just… I’ve been messed with in the past. You can’t blame me for being skeptical.” Armin reached forward to grab a rainbow sprinkled cupcake.

 

Marco leaned up off his chair and closed in towards Armin and gently gave him a kiss. He then cupped Armin’s cheeks and leaned in for a more deeper and exciting kiss. Armin tasted so sweet it was almost addicting. Marco didn’t want to pull away but they needed air.

 

Armin touched his own lips gently and smiled up at Marco, “I… I’m really glad I came to this party…”

 

Marco grinned and ran his hands down Armin’s plump body, “So am I.”

 

“Now, how am I going to get out of here without having to explain myself…?”

 

Marco laughed and raised an eyebrow, “I think we can sneak out from the back.”

 

“I think we should do just that!” With effort Armin hoisted himself up and grinned up at Marco, “I had a great time.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg I can't believe I wrote this. My first time with Marco/Armin.... waaah... please don't hate me!!


End file.
